


Nothing to lose

by kasomicu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Thor ya no tenía nada que perder





	Nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no busco lucrar con esto.
> 
> Mi primer Thorki ya que Narcisismo no tiene como pareja principal a Thor y Loki.

Después de perder todo ya no quedan las inhibiciones y se pierde el apego, todo lo que podría haber sido importante ya lo destruyeron y simplemente sientes que da igual si mueres o vives, eres un completo peligro, porque no tienes un punto de presión y sólo sigues porque es lo que haces, seguir, seguir y seguir. 

Te preguntas si lo que queda de tu vida, si es que al carecer de apego puede denominarse así, podrá cobrar un sentido más adelante, y percibes que en realidad, no interesa cuántos siglos más vivas, de algún modo siempre verás todo derrumbarse ante tus pies y que lo único que te toca es buscar salvar los mundos, dejar que el resto pueda realizarse y tener oportunidades, oportunidades que se te negaron, pero que nada ganas lamentándote ahora, porque ensimismarse es perder el tiempo, es analizar demasiado y simplemente no quieres pensar.

Debes hacer que valga la pena cada sacrificio, incluyendo el de tu hermano, y sabes que lidiar con ello te calcina los huesos y hace reptar la culpa por tu pecho, porque no lo pudiste evitar, porque era tu hermano pequeño... Porque siempre rechazaste el darle algo más que ese título, negando lo demás, haciéndote el desentendido cuando Loki quería conversarlo, cuando quería hacerte entender que se podía dar de otros modos, y luego eras tú quien lo buscaba cuando ya no se escabullía a tus aposentos, entendiendo por instantes que lo necesitabas en más sentidos de los que te atreverías a confesar, y como siempre, Loki desmentía que fuera verdad todo lo que quería contigo, y volvían a entretejerse los hilos retorcidos de esa tóxica relación que los unía. Iban y venían, y trataban de enfocarse en sus propios asuntos, pero de algún modo siempre regresaban y, en algún punto, te cansaste de que tu hermano fuera tan volátil, porque no era como estar con otros, porque no podías desligarte y mantenerlo en algo carnal, porque había demasiados sentimientos, demasiada hambre y necesidad, tu deseo de protegerlo hasta de él mismo, tus ganas de que fuera estable y fácil de leer, pero siempre te sorprendía, como cuando eran niños y se transformaba en una serpiente, de algún modo Loki nunca fue dócil y amabas eso.

Y ahora sólo mirabas al espacio, a las constelaciones, imaginando cómo se hubiera dado sin que él se hubiera muerto, esta vez de verdad, esta vez sin engaños, y rogabas que apareciera diciéndote que sólo fue un truco, para golpearlo y luego abrazarlo sin dejarlo ir. Pero sabes que no es así, y sonríes amargamente al pensar que, si es que no hubiera muerto, las cosas no cambiarían porque nadie maneja a Loki y es tan impredecible como él solo. 

Recuerdas su infancia, sus entrenamientos, sus peleas, sus besos tras ellas y todo lo cruento que fue cuando los besos no bastaban, porque tenían mucha agresividad y necesidad de hacérselo saber mutuamente mediante caricias con intensidad, implicando uñas y dientes, dejando moratones, cicatrices y una satisfacción única, una que no conseguían con otra actividad; rememoras cada vez y lo atesoras contigo, porque sólo vives de eso, de recuerdos, de memorias de cuando eran niños y debías protegerlo, en cómo fallaste en varios aspectos, en cómo, pese a todo, tu Loki pudo borrar todo error con su última acción, con su sacrificio, y sabes que fue su decisión, pero también aún lo buscas en el espacio, flotando como una estrella, sonriéndote con socarronería, burlándose de tu llanto en su nombre. 

Luego ves que la sonrisa se transforma en una triste, notas sus ojos brillantes y sabes que lo perdiste. 

No hay nada más que perder, y eso te impulsa a seguir, porque careces de miedo y sin él, nadie puede detenerte.


End file.
